


Ayudarme

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: But he won't, He does what he wants, M/M, My child needs to be more careful, Trans!Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Usnavi is out of town for a while visiting Vanessa. He leaves Sonny in charge of the shop. The shop is fine, but Sonny is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this turned out too well. The characters are probably ooc, but oh well. I hope someone enjoys this.

Maybe Usnavi had been right. Sonny had known that this was probably not the best idea. Contrary to popular belief, he was well aware of his irresponsibility, but he honestly thought that he could handle one week without his cousin looming over his shoulder.

Turns out, he definitely should have gone with him.

Sonny had forgotten to take off his binder for three days straight and he was now in excruciating pain. He did, however, remember to visit his boyfriend everyday, which is the one thing Usnavi explicitly told him he was not allowed to do. Damn, he was really bad at this.

Today, Pete was supposed to be stopping by the bodega before driving Sonny to the location of their date. He knew that Pete couldn't afford anything extravagant, but that was okay. All he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend.

And now he had to cancel. There was no way he was going to go out without a binder and he definitely needed to keep it off for the time being.

Sighing, Sonny reached for his phone and pulled Pete's contact up before looking longingly at the stiff white material he had thrown into a corner of his room. He quickly looked away, knowing that if he stared at it for much longer, he would inevitably give into temptation.

Slamming his finger down on the call button before he could stop himself, Sonny listened to the dial tone until his boyfriend picked up.

"Cariño. Hey. What's up?"

Sonny smiled at the name. Pete had adopted it after spending an evening with his horribly sappy cousin and equally sappy girlfriend, trying to get Usnavi to like him.

"Hey! I, uh, wanted to call you during my lunch break to tell you that, um. I- can't. Well. I have to cancel, Pete." Sonny inwardly winced at how awkward he sounded even to himself. Great way to show people he was grown up now.

He could almost hear Pete raising his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what? Sonny, you've been looking forward to this all week. What happened?"

He sighed, knowing he would have to come clean even if it meant Pete would be worried about him for the rest of the week. "I might have accidently left my binder on for, like, three days in a row? And there is no way you'll get me out in public without a binder."

"Sonny De La Vega!" He outwardly winced this time as Pete continued to lecture him about the dangers of keeping his binder on for that long.

"Pete, can you please not yell at me?" Sonny was aware that he was whining, but he didn't really care. "I'm in a lot of pain right now," He added on, almost as an after thought.

He heard Pete sigh again. "Alright. I'll be over in ten."

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but I have get back to work in the barrio. Usnavi left me in charge."

"Yeah, and knowing you, you're probably not making any profit." Sonny blushed, knowing that he had snuck in an extra gallon of milk to someone's groceries when they weren't looking. 

"Okay. Thanks."

"Love you. See you then."

"Love you too." Sonny stood there smiling like an idiot for at least a minute after Pete hung up. He usually did after his boyfriend told him he loved him.

He shook himself out of it and looked at the time. "Shit!" He was ten minutes over his lunch time. Quickly throwing on a sweater, he ran down to the barrio.

He fumbled with the keys once he got there. When he was finally able to get the door open, he made himself a slushie before walking around to the other side of the counter. He wasn't there for two minutes before he heard the bell above the door jingle.

"Sofia! I didn't expect to see you running the bodega! Donde esta Usnavi?" Sonny visibly cringed at the name. Mr. Rosario was one of the only people in the barrio who refused to call him by his name and pronouns.

"Señor Rosario." Sonny gave a little dip of his head. He was taught to respect his elders even if they did not respect him. "He's off visiting Vanessa downtown. It's just me for a while."

Mr. Rosario gave an obviously forced smile and walked off to go find whatever he needed at the moment. Sonny sighed and rested his head on his hand as he waited for Pete interrupt the endless cycle of boredom.

It wasn't until Nina's father had left that Pete finally showed up. "Sonny! Are you okay? Can you breathe alright?"

Sonny laughed at his boyfriend's inquisitive assault. "I'm fine, Pete. It's not that big a deal."

This earned him a glare from the street artist. "Like hell it's not a big deal. It's extremely unhealthy!" Pete all but marched him into the back.

"Querido, I'm okay. What are we doing?"

Pete said nothing, but gave a grunt of frustration and turned to Sonny when they were in the storage room.

"Shirt off."

Sonny gave a confused chuckle. "Pete do you really think this is the time...?"

The older boy's lips twitched up despite his obvious concern. "I need to see how bad your ribs look."

Sonny rolled his eyes but did as he was told, wincing as the fabric rubbed against his ribs.

There was a moment of silence as Sonny looked at the floor and Pete stared on with amazed horror. 

"Ay, dios mio, mi amor." Pete's voice was low and shaky as he reached slowly out to touch Sonny's ribs, as though afraid he might break him. He might be.

Sonny tried not to show his pain as Pete gently touched his bruised ribs. "Does that hurt?" So, Sonny wasn't very good at hiding things.

"A little."

Sighing, Pete said, "Alright. Your shift is over. Come on."

"What? Pete, I have to work for another four hours. I can't just leave."

"Why not?"

Sonny laughed at his boyfriend's stubborn naïvety. "Pete I can't just leave because I'm having a bit of a bad day. It doesn't work like that."

"Yeah, you can."

Sonny really did not think this was a fight he was going to win. And he didn't really want to work anyway.

"Alright." He gave Pete the most dejected look he could to show that he wasn't happy about it, but Pete just ignored him. 

Grabbing something from his bag, Pete threw a heart stopping grin over his shoulder before pulling out a sweater that fits Pete, but is hopelessly oversized on Sonny, who's the one that wears it the most anyway. Sonny couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat then. Pete always knew how to make him feel better.

He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before tugging the sweater on. "Where are we going." Pete's eyes glinted with something that told Sonny it was a secret.

"Fine don't tell me," He laughed.

"It's a secret."

"You're ridiculous."

Walking through the barrio with Pete was always a bittersweet experience. On one hand, it was nice to be able to walk with his boyfriend, semi passing in front of everyone he knew. On the other, not everyone he knew was supportive. Most of them were, of course, but there were always exceptions who would glare or give him looks that made him want to crawl into Pete's arms and never leave.

Pete always felt Sonny's hand tighten around his own. Always pulled him a little closer, despite the heat.

Today was no different. There were uncomfortable stares, but it was a mainly uneventful walk to Pete's apartment (Sonny knew that's where they were going because he wasn't stupid and knew the way to his boyfriend's house).

"You okay?" Pete had leaned down to whisper in his ear and Sonny was struck by how lucky he was to have such a caring boyfriend. 

"Never better."

When they arrived at Pete's apartment, he immediately made Sonny lie down, despite numerous protests from the younger boy, and grabbed an ice pack he kept just because he knew something like this might happen.

Pete grabbed a package of m&ms from his bag, walked back over to the bed, and lied down next to Sonny. The smaller of the two turned to face Pete and buried his face in Pete's chest. "You're the best."

"I know." He heard a small giggle from the other boy. "I brought you m&ms."

Sonny's head snapped up faster than he would have thought possible under the circumstances and he grabbed the package from Pete. "Thanks," He said around a mouthful of m&ms.

Pete laughed. "Y'know, they weren't going to run away."

"Boobontnodat."

The street artist shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you just tried to say."

After a while, Sonny started to get tired, mumbling about needing to get home.

"Cariño, you know Usnavi doesn't want you out after dark." Technically, Usnavi wanted his cousin home before dark, but he figured he could make an exception just this once. Besides, it was a bad idea for Sonny to be out after dark anyway. More than once when Sonny was walking home, people had come on to him and been unable to take no for an answer.

Mumbling something else about needing to get home, Sonny shifted closer to his boyfriend as though getting home was the last thing he wanted to do. "Shh. Just go to sleep."

Sonny nodded sleepily and hummed lightly into Pete's chest. A few minutes later, Pete heard Sonny snoring softly. That was the soundtrack he fell asleep to that night. He was more than grateful right then that Usnavi was out of town and that Sonny was so prone to not listening to his cousin.

Besides, it's not like Usnavi had to know.


End file.
